


chatroom antics feat. Lautus

by temptationmagic



Series: OC Things òuó [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: ID POST ACTUAL ENSTARS CONTENT IF I WASNT SO UNINSPIRED, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Textfic, but then this is a textfic collection so whatever, have this instead sorry pals, i suck at summaries send help, this doesn't overlap w current enstars charas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptationmagic/pseuds/temptationmagic
Summary: lautus, an idol group at the prestigious Yumenosaki Academy, consisting of four unique boys...a pastel aesthetic edge, a dank american, a double life flirt, and a dumb country bumpkin. Yes. Very Unique.





	1. welcome to the chatroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to introduce our boys, here we have:  
> Ringo Shimizu, a second year, 16, country bumpkin, His Name Practically Means Apple, mommy lautus, barely ever there for his kids tho  
> Ashton Saramaru, a second year, 16, wow hes american, would make out with any of the members if asked to, english 101, 99 chances out of a hundred that he'll be strangled at some point  
> Aida Shiromaru, 15, first year? sike, he skipped a grade, flirts w ringo bc of his name but the boys dumb n oblivious hA, *mission impossible plays as he lives the double life*  
> Hiromu Saito, 15, the only first year r i p, the only guy w/o u at the end of his surname?, dark aesthetic? nah bro These Are Real Pastel Edge Hours, hes pretty carefree, keep american slang away from him  
> PLEASE LOVE THEM AA

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**\--aiaiaiaishiteru has joined the chatroom--**

**\--candyhiro has joined the chatroom--**

**\--saratoga420 has joined the chatroom--**

 

candyhiro: wha

aiaiaiaishiteru: just a lil chatroom so we can keep in touch~

candyhiro: whos saratoga420 

saratoga420: ya boi ashton no shit sherlock

aiaiaiaishiteru: ofc

candyhiro: wow what a strange un what even is the context behind it

aiaiaiaishiteru: ur un is very cute tho hiro-chan~

aiaiaiaishiteru: candyhiro = candy hero

aiaiaiaishiteru: never knew you were that kind of guy

candyhiro: leave me alone pls shiromaru

aiaiaiaishiteru: anyways wheres apple-chan? ónò

candyhiro: he said he was busy rip most likely with chores

aiaiaiaishiteru: ehhhhhh

aiaiaiaishiteru: i swear his aunts slowly trying to kill him!!

saratoga420: what if he really  _is_ dead lol

 

**\--nyamoowanpuu has joined the chatroom--**

 

saratoga420: omg,

aiaiaiaishiteru: how cute ❤︎

aiaiaiaishiteru: that doesnt beat hiro-chans tho

candyhiro: stop

candyhiro: shimizu-senpai  _does_ love animals tho so that was expected

aiaiaiaishiteru: i bet you wanna say how cute apple-chans un is

candyhiro: no i dont now let me live.

nyamoowanpuu: TECHNOLOGY SURELY IS AMAZING

saratoga420: o damn caps

nyamoowanpuu: AH UM I DONT KNOW HOW IM SUPPOSED TO TURN OFF THIS 'CAPS' FUNCTION

aiaiaiaishiteru: is your aunt not there lol

nyamoowanpuu: SHES AT WORK

candyhiro: then what exactly were you busy with shimizu-senpai

nyamoowanpuu: I WAS HELPING MY NEIGHBOR Walk her dog

nyamoowanpuu: ah

nyamoowanpuu: how did i do that wow

candyhiro: at least thats solved so thats good

aiaiaiaishiteru: lol

saratoga420: lol

aiaiaiaishiteru: since all of lautus is here now, welcome to our personal chatroom! ☆

aiaiaiaishiteru: like if we ever need anything from each other, we can just keep in touch here instead of always meeting at school for those kinds of things~

aiaiaiaishiteru: plus, this means an opportunity to talk to apple-chan more often ❤︎

saratoga420:  _shiromaru thats gay_

aiaiaiaishiteru: says the homosexual himself

candyhiro: what

aiaiaiaishiteru: shush hiro-chan this is too complicated for a kid like you so wait for your adult years ok~

saratoga420: youre a fuckin minor too yknow.

nyamoowanpuu: ashton-san please watch your language

saratoga420:  _ **FUCK.**_

aiaiaiaishiteru: bad ashton! dont taint hiro-chan!

candyhiro: guys i don't understand whats going on i

saratoga420: its ok ill teach you tomorrow hiromu

 

**\--nyamoowanpuu has left the chatroom--**

 

saratoga420: . omg holyshit

aiaiaiaishiteru: ah

candyhiro: im so confused bye

 

**\--candyhiro has left the chatroom--**

 

aiaiaiaishiteru: well, apple-chans probably busy again uuuu

saratoga420: but that timing was scary wtf

aiaiaiaishiteru: either he rly is busy or ur gonna die 2nite

saratoga420: y r u suddenly shortcutting everything

aiaiaiaishiteru: gtg toodles ❤︎

saratoga420: wh

 

**\--aiaiaiaishiteru has left the chatroom--**

 

saratoga420: hello darkness my old friend

saratoga420: welp might as well blast

saratoga420: dab on it fuckers

 

**\--saratoga420 has left the chatroom--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

 

afterwards, ashton felt like something's or someone's eyes were piercing right through him. good luck surviving ashton saramaru.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i based the chapter title on ballroom e yokoso i dont even watch it wh


	2. candy apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh just. ringomaru things. uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post this two days ago rip n hi jinhai if ur reading this

**\--nyamoowanpuu has joined the chatroom--**

**\--aiaiaiaishiteru has joined the chatroom--**

 

nyamoowanpuu: oh what a coincidence hello maru-kun

aiaiaiaishiteru: oh my, hi apple-chan ♡

aiaiaiaishiteru: hey...what if i told you.....that i absolutely loooooove  _candy apples_

aiaiaiaishiteru: theyre so sweet, tasty, delicious...mm

aiaiaiaishiteru: though, i cant guarantee that thats what they actually taste like because ive never tried one..

aiaiaiaishiteru: but id love to..after all  _you are quite the **eye candy**_   _;)_

nyamoowanpuu: im not too sure on what that means but thank you maru-kun! 

nyamoowanpuu: candy apples are just like how you just described them to be

nyamoowanpuu: my auntie and i used to make lots of em when i was little hehe

nyamoowanpuu: theres an upcoming festival so lautus could meet up and perhaps grab a few while we're there

nyamoowanpuu: ..ah maru-kun?

aiaiaiaishiteru: gaaaaahh so frustrating geez~

nyamoowanpuu: ?

aiaiaiaishiteru: something just came up sorry 

aiaiaiaishiteru: oh and  _its a date_ got it? ♡

aiaiaiaishiteru: bye bye we'll talk one on one another time kayyyy

nyamoowanpuu: oh yes! i look forward to it ill be seeing you then

aiaiaiaishiteru: fufu

 

**\--aiaiaiaishiteru has left the chatroom--**

**\--nyamoowanpuu has left the chatroom--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**\--saratoga420 has joined the chatroom--**

**\--saratoga420 has left the chatroom--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams into the abyss bc shiromaru* o fun fact ive never tried a candy apple rip


	3. ashton..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sunge if ur reading this ;)

**\--saratoga420 has joined the chatroom--**

 

 

saratoga420: rats

saratoga420: we're rats

saratoga420: we're the rats

saratoga420: we prey at night we stalk at night

saratoga420: we're the rats

 

**\--saratoga420 has left the chatroom--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**\--THE CHATROOM IS CURRENTLY EMPTY--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rats  
> we're rats we're the rats  
> we prey at night we stalk at night  
> we're the rats  
> im the giant rat that makes all of the rules  
> lets see what kind of trouble we can get ourselves into  
> (thisthingsonyoutubesoifyouwanthelinkhmuyall)


End file.
